The present disclosure relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine with a door locking device.
Generally, a washing machine is an apparatus that uses water and detergent to wash laundry, and includes a cabinet, a fixed tub in which wash water is stored, and a rotating tub rotatably provided in the fixed tub.
An opening is formed at the washing machine for loading and unloading laundry, and the opening is covered or uncovered with a door. A locking device may be provided to prevent the door from opening during, for example, washing operation.
However, when the locking device of the door is disposed at a front surface of the door, a cabinet corresponding thereto has a protruding structure, which interferes with a user when the user bends down to load or unload laundry.
Since a door locking device may restrain a door from outside the washing machine cabinet, a part of the door locking device installed in the cabinet to be coupled to a locking part of the door had to protrude to the outside via a through-hole in the cabinet. Hence, it may have been difficult not to be able to form a flat opening flange to receive the door on an upper surface of the cabinet. Furthermore, when the door locking device is disposed at a center of a front portion of the opening flange, the door locking device that may protrude past an abutting surface may bother a user when the user bends over to load or unload laundry, or otherwise access the washing machine tub.